


расслабься, саму

by librevers



Series: любить тебя — похлеще американских горок [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Partners in Crime, btw it was suna's birthday, kinda edging??, things you shouldn't do in a car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers
Summary: они есть друг у друга — и им этого достаточно.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: любить тебя — похлеще американских горок [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041434
Kudos: 13





	расслабься, саму

**Author's Note:**

> ключи: trouble, mischief.
> 
> также можно прочесть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9492321/24415824#part_content)
> 
> 💙

от скорости вскипает кровь, на спидометре выше ста тридцати, а им мало. гладкая прямая дорога, воет мотор, ночные огни, неон реклам сливается на движении в яркие линии.  
суне спирает дыхание, он высовывает руку в окно, её тут же прижимает ветром.  
суна кричит, но мотор ещё громче.  
и он теряет себя от радости и смеётся, хохочет от счастья.  
 _свободы_.

саму отрывает одну руку от руля, кладёт суне на бедро и силой заставляет плюхнуться обратно в сиденье. ладонь оставляет на бедре, поглаживает, массирует, проскальзывает на внутреннюю сторону, поднимается выше и ближе, вжимает пальцы сильнее.  
возбуждение расплывается теплом по телу, рассыпается приятными мурашками, но  
— блять, — ругается осаму, заслышав вой сирен.

они только что обокрали ювелирный магазин, и им не стоит бы расслабляться, потому что на них уже вышла полиция и гонится следом, но кого это ебёт.  
суну вообще ни разу, а вот саму нахмурился, вцепился в руль обеими руками, прибавил газу и то и дело стреляет глазами в боковые и зеркало заднего вида.  
— ты слишком напрягся, — ворчит суна.  
— я не напряжён, я осторожен, — цедит ледяным голосом.  
— обычно ты расслаблен, — разочарованно тянет суна. — сегодня какой-то особенный день?  
саму вздыхает.  
— твой день рождения, тупица.  
— а. о-о-о… погоди, а с каких пор мы празднуем эту хуйню?  
— с сегодня блять, — огрызается осаму.

сирены всё тише, но их с саму чёрненький старенький, но нашинкованный на славу ниссан скайлайн gtr-34 у выезда из города, а это значит, скоро пост, а это значит, нужно пересечь границу города прежде, чем копы выставят облаву или свои ебучие ленточки с шипами, от которых колёса лопаются как воздушные шарики, а машины бьются в хламину.  
вместе с водителями.

суна точно знает, что они успеют. и саму тоже это знает,  
но саму решил, что сегодня какой-то особенный день, и что именно сегодня им совершенно нельзя попасться или сдохнуть.  
суне это не нравится.  
чрезмерная осторожность и страх провалиться портят весь кайф.

и тут суну озаряет.

он тянется рукой к торсу саму, скользнул рукой под футболку, гладит шикарный, подкаченный пресс своего парня, щекочет пальцами…  
— рин, блять, прекрати. — саму отбивает рукой ладонь суны и возвращает на руль.

до выезда из города буквально пару минут, но суну бесит напряжённая атмосфера.  
сирены вдруг взвыли совсем близко, саму отвлёкся и выругался,  
а суна воспользовался моментом, быстро расстегнул ширинку на джинсах и высвободил член, уже сочащийся смазкой.  
 _разумеется, у саму уже стоит, уже больно, наверное, а корчит из себя недотрожку какую-то…_  
суна обхватывает ладонью ствол, большим пальцем водит по головке.  
саму мычит от злости и удовольствия.  
— долбоёб, они… у них подкрепление… опасно, блять, рин!  
саму с силой отталкивает суну.  
тот от обиды выпячивает губу.  
саму дышит часто и скалится, вдвойне сосредоточился на дороге.

 _раз,  
два,_  
и суна быстро тянется всем телом к соседнему сидению и припадает головой к…  
— да ты охуел?! не время, рин, сука… _а-ах!.._  
 _ну наконец-то перестал возмущаться._  
суна обхватывает член ртом поглубже, засасывает пару раз. руками, которыми опирается на бёдра саму, массирует, играется.  
с пошлым «чмок» выпускает член изо рта, тут же облизывает языком и целует головку одними губами.  
поднимает взгляд на саму.  
тот мечется глазами по зеркалам, но рот приоткрыт и дышит часто-часто, судорожно.  
— саму.  
— ты долбоёб.  
— я люблю тебя.  
— но это не значит, что!..  
— и я доверяю тебе. расслабься и делай, что привык.  
 _как будто им впервые отсасывать друг другу во время движения._

суна снова терзает головку, вылизывает щель, очень медленно, потом проводит языком по всей длине ствола, смачно, всей шириной.  
саму сдаётся, громко стонет на выдохе, невольно дёргает бёдрами.  
— рин…

по звукам орущей рации и новым сиренам, которые отдалились так же быстро, как приблизились, суна понимает, что пост позади. колёса целы, а остальное неважно.

уши немного закладывает, внутренности как будто в подвешенном состоянии из-за скорости. адреналин будоражит кровь, собственный член тоже стоит, больно, джинсы ужасно давят, но суна это игнорирует.  
саму позволил себе откинуться на спинку сидения и чуть прикрыть глаза. однако его взгляд всё ещё твёрдый и острый.  
суне кажется, что вот так, возбуждённый и раскалённый, саму ещё внимательнее контролирует обстановку, управляет машиной. _все_ чувства на пределе. он без ума от скорости. суна знает, что саму сейчас хорошо как никогда.  
и суна сделает ещё лучше.  
 _но сначала_ …

он снова берёт член в рот, но неглубоко, даже лениво. чуть-чуть пососав, выпускает и отстраняется.  
— ты очень против, да?  
— рин.  
— ла-а-адно, сосредоточься на дороге, а то и правда догонят.  
— суна, блять, ринтаро.  
— виноват, помешал, больше не бу-  
— _да дай уже кончить, твою мать_.  
суна улыбается. чувствует жар от тела саму, горит, горит, _горит_ сам.  
как же заводит…  
дать кончить… у суны идея получше.

он резко насаживается головой на член саму и двигается быстро, то наращивает темп, то замедляется, но не выпускает.  
саму кладёт ладонь на голову суны, то ласково пропускает пряди меж пальцев, то вцепляется резко, больно, но это только приятно  
саму дышит чаще и чаще и чаще.  
щелчок — выключил фары, прокрутил рулём, сворачивая с неосвещённого шоссе на ещё более глухую дорогу, которую они оба знают наизусть.  
суна движется, саму обеими руками сильно-сильно вцепляется в руль, чтобы сдержаться и не толкнуться с силой бёдрами.  
суна заглатывает член как можно глубже, саму стонет, сгибается, но не отрывает глаз с дороги, это должно быть охуеть как сложно, но только саму так может.

суна чувствует, как мышцы на бёдрах саму напрягаются, начинают подрагивать, и.  
отстраняется.

— ты блять!.. — саму аж стукнул по ободку руля. — ты… какого хуя, ринтаро?!  
— как мило, мия осаму потерял дар речи. — суна смеётся, устроив голову на бедре саму.  
тот метнул было руку к ноющему члену, требуя разрядки, но суна ловит за запястье.  
— не-а.  
тогда злой саму накрывает ладонью шею ринтаро. тот прыскает.  
— да ладно, я давно хотел попробовать. у нас наручники где, дома?..  
— заткнись.  
— я бы тебя заковал, мучал, не давал бы кончить, ты бы начал умолять и плакать…  
— суна ринтаро, ещё одно слово, и я задушу тебя.  
— ой страшно.

саму резко крутит руль и сворачивает на грунтовую дорогу.  
— ты куда?  
— не хочу ждать до дома.  
— ай-ай, и где твой хвалёный самоконтроль?  
— просто заткнись.  
— хорошо, — и суна обхватывает пальцами член саму у основания, но не двигает.  
саму шипит.  
жмёт газ. машину бросает из стороны в сторону, хотя дорога относительно ровная для грунтовой. до небольшого леса, где, как суна понимает, хочет остановиться саму, достаточно времени, чтобы…

суна дрочит чужой член, резко и грубо. саму плюётся проклятиями — уже понимает, что задумал ринтаро.  
он бьёт по тормозу ровно тогда, когда внутри вновь нарастает предвкушение оргазма, а суна, соответственно, тут же отпускает член.  
глушит мотор, опускает взгляд на суну, сдерживая ярость и пытаясь отогнать разочарование.  
— блять, я тоже… не могу уже… — упавшим голосом бормочет суна. уже не смеётся, тянется рукой к своей ширинке, но саму бьёт по предплечью.  
— сам виноват.

саму резко поднимает суну за плечи, и тот наваливается, жадно целуя, громко, сплетаются языками, жарко, влажно, душно, _где воздух, где…_  
— рин, джинсы.  
суна быстро отталкивается, падает на соседнее сидение, привычным движением стягивает джинсы вместе с бельём, стонет на выдохе, когда на его член наконец перестала давить ткань.  
хочется прикоснуться к себе, хоть чуть-чуть унять возбуждение, но суна сдерживается. знает, что только руки саму способны принести запредельное удовольствие.  
он перебирается на колени саму, наконец седлает бёдра, и они снова впиваются губами и языками друг в друга, шарят ладонями по спинам. обнажённые члены соприкасаются, чуть-чуть трутся, по телам рассыпаются искры, вышибают остатки способности мыслить.  
воздух кончается быстро, они разрывают поцелуй.

стягивают друг с друга футболки.

саму припадает губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее, целует и вылизывает, проводит языком по кадыку, спускается к ключицам. суна прогибается в спине, откидывается назад, удерживаемый сильными руками саму, стонет бесстыже и громко.  
саму это любит, безумно любит. рычит утробно, втягивает в рот бледную кожу над ключицей, чтобы завтра остался очередной след, напоминание, что это его, его, _его_ …

он прокладывает по груди суны дорожку из мокрых поцелуев, лижет сосок, легонько зажимает зубами. суна вздрагивает всем телом, дышит лихорадочно.  
— саму, пожалуйста, я больше не могу, прошу, саму…  
— кто-то хотел заставить _меня_ умолять, — усмехается саму и так же терзает уже другой сосок.  
суна то ли вскрикивает, то ли всхлипывает.  
— саму, пожалуйста, трахни меня, — с трудом выговаривает суна.  
— ну как же, сначала подготовить, растянуть?  
— мы живём вместе пять лет, думаешь, мне нужно, сам-м-м-м, — и имя саму переходит в мычание, а потом стон, когда саму вводит сразу два пальца.

суна и правда очень податливый, но саму хочет отомстить. не спеша раздвигает пальцы. погодя немного, вводит третий, во всю длину, сгибает внутри, задевает простату и  
суна кричит.  
— мия осаму, пожалуйста… — не своим голосом рычит суна.

он растрёпанный, красивые глаза, что обычно смотрят с хитрым лисьим прищуром, сейчас тёмные, чёрные из-за отсутствия света, дышит шумно и часто. сумасшедший, съехавший с ума — _сводящий_ с ума, с искусанными губами, с темноватыми следами на шее и по всей груди.  
залитый светом ясной луны.  
принадлежит только саму.  
 _невероятно красивый._  
— значит, наручники будем надевать на тебя, — усмехается саму.  
— ха-а?! — хрипло возмущается ринтаро, но саму затыкает его поцелуем. потом чуть отстраняются, между их губами тянется блестящая ниточка слюны, воздуха не хватает катастрофически.  
— ты сверху, вперёд, — шепчет саму на ухо ринтаро, обжигая дыханием.

дважды повторять не надо.  
ринтаро достаёт из дверцы пачку презервативов, кое-как справляется с упаковкой, надевает на член. направляет рукой и резко насаживается на всю длину, до предела, точнёхонько касаясь простаты.  
саму стонет, резко запрокидывает голову назад.  
тело суны прошибает, будто током, в глазах искры, суна снова всхлипывает и падает на грудь саму, цепляясь за плечи, закусив губу, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. на глазах проступили слёзы.  
— рин… — выдыхает саму.  
ринтаро собирает себя по кусочкам, чуть приподнимается, всё ещё держась за плечи саму  
и начинает двигаться.  
с каждым толчком быстрее, саму держит за бёдра, помогая не сбиться с темпа.  
— _блять… к-как… оху…енно… с-саму… я…_  
саму дышит шумно, почти ничего не соображает. выдыхает рвано:  
— я з-знаю… в тебе т-так хорошо, рин… т-таро… рин…  
ринтаро ускоряется, стонет, и в мире нет ничего, кроме шлепков кожи о кожу, жара двух тел, их сбитого дыхания и чистейшей эйфории.  
— _сейчас… блять… саму, я… саму, саму!.._

суна впивается ногтями в плечи, захлёбывается воздухом и с непередаваемым стоном кончает, изливаясь на обнажённый пресс обоих. обмякает на груди саму.  
саму кончает почти сразу следом, прижимая к себе ринтаро и повторяя его имя как в бреду.  
его словно вывернуло наизнанку, он потерял себя, каким-то чудом оставаясь собой.

тело как желе.  
он закинул руки на спину ринтаро.  
несколько минут они просто лежат, не двигаясь. в голове кисель, мыслей нет.

лишь погодя саму всё-таки признаёт, что пора бы вернуться в реальность.

он осторожно выходит из суны, но тот всё-таки шикает от боли.  
— прости.  
— да нормально, — бормочет он.  
саму избавляется от презерватива, кидает куда-то на коврик — потом разберётся. обнимает суну, уже нежнее, проводит рукой по мокрым волосам. целует в макушку.  
— ты как?  
— мне заебись, — с душой произносит суна. — в следующий раз всё-таки попробуем наручники.  
— даже если в них будешь ты?  
— вообще плевать, с тобой в любом случае хорошо.

суна приподнимается на руках и тянется за поцелуем. скользнул губами и сел прямо. хотел было перебраться обратно на пассажирское, но саму поймал.  
— погоди.  
суна приподнимает бровь.

саму роется в кармане джинс. выглядит как смущённый подросток. суна думает, что это очень мило, и всё же… его напрягают сюрпризы. даже от саму.  
тот молча выуживает  
кольцо.

не обручальное (суна правда подумал в первую очередь об этом?).  
широкое, серебряное, с переплетениями в виде кельтских орнаментов. знакомое смутно.

— я и сам не думал хоть как-то отмечать твой день рождения, потому что ты это не любишь, — осаму мнётся, отвёл взгляд, — но-о-о ювелирный магазин оказался знакомым.  
— старшая школа. первый год. — суна берёт кольцо в руки. — как-то гуляли с атсуму и китой и заскочили поглазеть. — он тихо смеётся: — впервые оказались в ювелирном, деревенские ребята, блин. кита атсуму чуть ли не за уши оттаскивал.  
— а ты порассматривал все эти блестящие побрякушки равнодушно, и всё. я прям видел, как у тебя интерес угас. только на это долго смотрел.  
— кельты… верните мне мои шестнадцать, — улыбается суна. смотрит на саму, а глаза сияют.  
обнимает и целует. в щёку.  
у саму теплеет в груди от нежности.  
— спасибо, — шепчет суна.  
— надо же, сама невинность, — бормочет саму.

— м-м-м, рин.  
— аю.  
— ты бы оделся, а то мы вообще отсюда не уедем.  
— ох да.

* * *

а утром в ломбарды самых бедных районов мегаполиса придут заплаканные женщины и старики в драных лохмотьях, с ожерельями из золота и браслетами из серебра чистой пробы.  
полиция попытается отследить все украденные украшения, но быстро собьются со следа — у тех бедняков редко есть постоянные имена и фамилии.

суна и саму отдадут свой старый дом в глухой деревушке — который по счёту, слишком часто выкупают и отдают — одному из соседей. и у них останется только старый скоростный ниссан, по рюкзаку одежды на каждого, одна гитара, один золотой медальон семьи мия, одно серебряное кольцо с кельтским орнаментом и свобода.  
и они есть друг у друга.  
им этого достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> твиттер: [@librevers_](https://twitter.com/librevers_)


End file.
